1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and method of removing vibration in a disc drive, and more particularly, to a method and apparatus for removing vibration that occurs from side to side in a disc drive when driving the disc in the disc drive.
2. Description of the Related Art
Vibration that occurs from side to side in a disc drive (hereinafter, “horizontal vibration”) is caused when a disc rotation axis is slanted or vibrates or when the weight of the surface of a disc is disproportional with respect to the disc rotation axis. The horizontal vibration becomes serious when rotating a disc at a high speed and causes unstable operation of the disc drive and may reduce the lifetime of the disc drive.
In the past, to remove the horizontal vibration, a disc drive included a sensor for measuring the amount of vibration. If the sensor sensed vibration, the disc rotation speed was reduced to prevent the continuation of the horizontal vibration.
However, such a method is designed to remove horizontal vibration after the horizontal vibration has already occurred in a disc drive. Therefore, the vibration in the disc drive felt by a user is not avoidable. This effect lowers the reliability of the disc drive, and further, the vibration cannot be removed until the disc drive has vibrated for a period of time. Accordingly, it is difficult to prevent damage to the disc drive due to the horizontal vibration.